jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series - If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich? ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Trivia * Scenes First Riddle *Bruce: "Why do multimillion dollar deals...." *(At the Batcave) *Batman: "....break down in the Wasteland?" *Xion: Hm...i haven't heard that one before. *Jesse: That doesn't even make any sense to me. *Meowth: Don't look at me. I'm no riddle expert. *Jaden: Maybe....... it means a contract paper decomposing in a dump? *Jeffrey: *to himself* Hm... *Jaden: What? That's all I could think of. *Jeffrey: I know. I'm just thinking, that's all. *Aqua: Have anything yet, dear? *Jeffrey: Not yet, but i may have some guesses. The Maze *Batman: I'll find Mockridge if I have to tear this place apart, Nygma!!! *Jeffrey: *growls* *Riddler: I doubt it. I made sure the perils were quite lethal. You have eight minutes, ladies and gentlemen. Then Mockridge becomes the only good good corporate shark: a dead one! *Fluttershy: Oh, dear... *Scamper: I still don't get why we're saving Mockridge when he's the reason Nygma's like this. *Jeffrey: Nevertheless, we can't let him get killed. Mockridge needs to face proper justice. *Jesse: Let's keep going!!! *Xion: *nods in agreement* *(The Justice Guardians, Batman and Robin continue to run the maze) *(They arrive at two pathways) *Robin: Great. You wouldn't happen to know Arabic, do you? *Twilight: Afraid not. *Batman: No. But i can translate it. *Beetles: Better do it quick! *(After Batman does some typing on his gauntlet's computer, a translation appears on screen) *Batman: "Which way to the eating place?" *Bartok: Anyone happen to know the answer to that? *Patch: Don't look at me. *Rainbow Dash: Well, Jeffrey?! *Jeffrey: Hm...I'm drawing a blank here. *Spike: That doesn't make any sense. *Scootaloo: Forget this! Let's just pick one! *(They go to the left) *Xion: ...!! Wait! Go back! *Nails: Why? *Robin: *gasps* We're going the wrong way, cause here comes the Hand of Fate! *(A giant gold hand comes to them) *Shining Armor: Run for it!!! *Applejack: What kind of amusement park attraction is this?! *Atticus: A death trap amusement part!!! *(As they ran, Batman, Robin and the Justice Guardians quickly hid somewhere, avoiding the Hand of Fate) *Alexis: *sighs in relief* That was close. *Meowth: Now i know how mice feel about being chased by cats! *Jaden: Let's go! *(They run out the path) *Batman: Of course! We went to the left, but in the Arabs, you always eat with your right hand. *(They run down the right path) *(They come to a door with three keys) *Aqua: Looks like we have to use one of these keys. *Patch: But which one? *Jesse: And why are they labeled A, C, and D? *Robin: Don't look at me. *Batman: Let's try "D". *takes the "D" key" *(Batman inserts the key in the keyhole, twists and and suddenly, two giant blades head towards them) *Aqua: *gasps and pulls Xion out of the way* *Jeffrey: Whoa! *gets Jaden and Alexis out of the way* *(Everyone gets out of the way.) *(The blades hit the wall) *Aqua: *holds Xion close to her* Are you alright, sweetie? *Xion: Uh huh. *Apple Bloom: Let's try another key. *Batman: Okay. "A" this time. *takes the A key* *Robin: *stops Batman* No! Wait! Turn that key and there'll be three blades this time! *Beetles: ....! Robin's right! I actually know the answer to this one!! *Spike: You do? *Robin: It's the C key. Trust me. *Beetles: It's okay. Use it. We know what we're doing. *(Batman uses the C key on the door) *(The door safely opens) *Sid: Just one question: How did you know?! *Xion: I get it. It's a musical puzzle. *Beetles: Right! The key of D has two sharps, the key of A has three... *Batman: But the key of C has no sharps. *Beetles: I knew since I'm in the entertainment business. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Awesome job, Beetles. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series episodes